medabotsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:X9786
Welcome Hi, welcome to Medabots Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the The Screws page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Kimbles (Talk) 11:34, October 9, 2009 Thanks for the image! However, Kimbles is already cropping every image from Medarot 1-5, G, Medabots AX and Medarot 2 CORE to make them suitable for their use on the wiki. Please do not upload images with sprites.--SoujiroElric 18:09, December 11, 2009 (UTC) I eventually will do that, whenever I have more spare time, and whenever Kimbles provides a translation to all of them (I think he did though but I can't remember right now...)--SoujiroElric 18:13, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Medarot Navi Sprites You said you looked at them to notice that Arcbeetle's and Arcbeetle-Dash's head parts looked the same, so I was wondering what your source for the sprites was. Do you just have the game, or did you find them somewhere? The Golux 16:15, March 7, 2010 (UTC) :Golux, there is a sprite sheet with every Navi medarot, however we don't know if we have permission to take them. Should we ask the ripper first?--SoujiroElric 17:56, March 7, 2010 (UTC) :: Probably, if there's reasonable hope for reply. If there's no reply, it would probably be OK to use as long as we gave credit... but I'm not 100% sure. Where is the sheet, anyway? The Golux 18:13, March 7, 2010 (UTC) :::The sprites are here, and the ripper is Daniel B. Can anyone find some way to contact him? I tried to find a way with no results...--SoujiroElric 19:00, March 7, 2010 (UTC) :::: The Contact page for that site says it's OK to use sprites that have been uploaded to it, and only to worry about giving credit if the ripper asks for it on the sheet. The Golux 19:22, March 7, 2010 (UTC) :::::Well since everything is solved it seems, I just would like to see what does Kimbles say about this...--SoujiroElric 19:25, March 7, 2010 (UTC) ::I was hoping we could rip them ourselves, if just so we could have all of the sprites the same size, since the sprites here have the blank space cut off. D: I suppose if it's really a problem though, we could use them... Also, I don't think there's any need to double the size for Navi sprites. ~ Kimbles 20:59, March 7, 2010 (UTC) :::Mostly agree about the sizes, though some of them might be a bit on the small side that way (Blazer-Multi's Medachange comes to mind). I dunno what you mean about the same-size/blank space cut off thing though. The Golux 21:06, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Go to this website: Sprite Database There, you'll find Medarot Navi sprites. I am a player of Medarot Navi, I first noticed Scorpio's Head Medapart Behind becoming Appendix and later Prominence. Tell Kimbles about this site.X9786 10:26, March 9, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks, but that's the site where I found the sprites and where I linked to o.o ...--SoujiroElric 13:42, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Well, thanks anyway y'all. For anyone who's interested, on close inspection the differences between Prominence and Appendix are: Prominence has red-orange plates on the sides of the head where Appendix just has plain red, and Prominence has a Green visor and beam emitter while Appendix's visor and emitter are Cyan, plus Appendix has a bump at the base of its head horn and two small gold bumps on its chest. So the differences are there, just very minor. The Golux 17:24, March 9, 2010 (UTC) I got confused at first because when I see Scorpio's Behind Head part, in one turn it became Appendix and in the next turn it became Prominence. The attack is the only difference I knew then. Thanks, The Golux. Sprite Editing I have the Navi sprites too, though I guess I have a bunch of stuff cued up before I work on them. Anyway, the way I enlarge things (which Kimbles suggested) is opening them in Paint, setting the View option to 200%/2x, and then using Printscreen and paste the screencap into another file, then crop it down to size. Also, when it comes to saving as gif, you'll want some program other than paint to do it, since Paint messes with the colors. Photoshop works, and Paint.net works and is free but you need windows vista or 7 with the .net framework to use it. The Golux 01:02, March 26, 2010 (UTC) :Addendum: the Navi sprites may be big enough that they don't need to be doubled; Blazer Multi almost fills the size of the spritebox used for the 2x GB sprites at 1x. The Golux 01:06, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Now I know. Thanks. xDX9786 01:09, March 26, 2010 (UTC) About the poll Hey... I have seen the results of the poll we're running and I think it's already time to make a decision. The point is we need to gather as many editors as we can - 4 or 5, including Kimbles and me, should be enough to talk and discuss about how we should work on the wiki onwards. Are you interested or have any thoughts about it?--SoujiroElric 05:54, May 20, 2010 (UTC) It's not me doing this I'm sorry. It's not me vandalizing this wiki. I have a very nasty brother who despises this wiki. I apologize.X9786 06:44, May 29, 2010 (UTC) :That's ok, I noticed it wasn't you. Try to keep your brother away, alright?--SoujiroElric 06:46, May 29, 2010 (UTC) :Yes. Whenever I am editing I keep him out.X9786 06:47, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Return from the Field Trip I just had a field trip today. It was very nice! Sorry for not being here from 6:00 am to now GMT +8. HeY dude Are you really Filpipino i am Filipino myself. \John 13:33, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Yes.... I'm the main Filipino contributor in this wiki. See, I have 400+ contributions. X9786 04:53, September 17, 2010 (UTC) so where you are living??? I'm from Manila I'm from San Juan City.X9786 08:46, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Thanks much Thanks for the aid on Viggaria's page. It's very helpful to have the English names in place! Out of curiosity, do you actually know Japanese or did you just happen to have the English names on hand? CaptainGame 14:40, September 19, 2010 (UTC) I'm back again Lost for months, I finally return! Sorry for my absence on this wiki because I was working for EVA Database. X9786 10:47, January 27, 2011 (UTC)